Club Dark (Mobianised Pokemon Roleplay, Not free join)
Welcome to Club Dark! ''' '''The Exclusive place for all Mobianised Mega-Lutions and Legendaries to meet and Greet! This place is always open to more customers! ' ' Pokemon Places to be filled Mega Evolutions- Workers at the Club Mega Absol- Taken by Lily: Angel, waitress and entertainer at the Club. Mega Mawile- Taken by Lily: Venus, the Club's common singer. Mega Lucario- Taken by Jet: Cobalt, Club DJ. Mega Charizard- Taken by Jet: Smoke, Cook. Legendaries- Customers and Regulars Giratina (both forms)- Taken by Ironthehedgehog Rayquaza- Taken by Ironthehedgehog Zekrom- Taken by Ironthehedgehog Victini-Raven, Taken by Emily Shaymin-Cheryl, Taken by Emily Manaphy-Kat, Taken by Emily ''Rules of Club Dark'' #''No "unruly" fighting; Battles are to be held in the Battle section of the club'' #''No toying with the waitress'.'' '' Welcome to Club Dark'' Angel sits up yawning, looking at her blaring alarm clock. "Ok ok, I get it, I get it..." She gets up, walking over to her wardrobe, taking out her black shorts, bikini and flat cap. Pulling them on, she walks out, closing her door behind her. She walks downstairs and outside, turning her headphones. She sits at the bus stop, taping her leg as she tonelessly sings along to her song. "Seems like just yesterday... you were a part of me... I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong..." Seeing the bus turning around the corner, she stands, walking over and signalling it. Jumping in and pushing her card into the card slot, walking to a seat at the back. After traveling along the normal route, she presses the stop button. Walking down and standing infront of the slide open doors before it stops, she pauses her music. "Thank you." She calls to the driver, jumping out of the bus. She walks down a block, turning down a small alley way, reaching a large glowing neon sign reading "Club Dark" She looks at the Bouncers, Blastoise and Venusuar, nodding as she walks inside. "Deadly Nightshade, on deck." She called out, several Pokemon turning their heads to look at her. Cobalt looks at Angel, as he starts to play the Club Theme. "Hey Angel, what's up?" Angel tightens the lacing on her rollerblades and skates over to him, running her hand along his cheek, she twirls around him, hugging him from behind. "Not much baby..." She kisses his cheek, skating off, turning around and blowing him a kiss before taking out a notepad. "Heh, that's cool." He puts on his sunglasses and headphones. Venus walks over to a small table, looking at Zekrom, Rayquaza and Giratina. "Hey boys..." her smooth voice flows to them easy, as she smiles. They look at her "...." They aren't really that much of talkers. "You guys gonna stay breathless to the star of this club...?" She raises an eyebrow. "...We're here to get a couple of drinks, that's all" Zekrom said as he and the other legendaries waited. "It's rare you'd even see us at places like these" Ray, muttered. "...." Gira continued to wait silently. "Well that's a little rude." She glares at Rayquaza. "Why don't you crawl back down into your little hole, you overgrown Green lizard?!" Her ponytails snap and growl at him as she lowers her eyes. "Except, I was serious, we're Legendary Pokemon" Ray growls back. "Ray, Easy now" Zek stared at them both." "...Miss, may I please have something to drink? I also apologize for these two." Gira says politely. "Legendary my arse; You ain't important to me.." She mutters. She walks over to Gira. "What exactly do you want precious?" "...What do you have?..." Gira spoke quietly, The other legendaries, K'O by a random Mega-Evo, with Poison Jab. "Whatever you want. But i recommend the Bloody Mary." She sits in Ray's lap smiling. Ray blushes softly "...?" but is yet a little confused. "...Okay, I'll try that then.." Gira says. Venus' ponytails snap at Ray as she gets up and walks off, she glances back at him with a noticeable blush. "...Hm" Ray says quietly. "You like her don't you?" Zek chuckles "What? No...!" Ray looks away, still with a blush "Don't lie to me." The two legendaries start to argue at eachother "...." Gira just waits patiently. Mixing up Giras drink at the bar, her cheeks flare red. Angel skates over giggling. "Venus' got a crush~ Venus got a crush~" Venus nearly drops the drink, throwing some ice at her. "You rat, I do NOT!" Angel skates off giggling, making a love heart with her hands. Venus walks back over holding the drink. "Here..." He grabs the drink, he sets down a tip of 15 dollars "...Thank you" he starts drinking "..." Ray looks down, trying to hide his blush "Hey, DJ Master Cobalt here, we are currently taking requests!" He said over some speakers. Venus looks at Ray blushing again. "Hey Cobalt. Got a song a can sing to..? Something preferably that will impress LEgendries..." She wanders over, looking at him. "Huh...Oh, I know!" Turns on Clarity by Zedd. "...?" The Legendaries look Venus walks on stage, taking the mic. Closing her eyes, Venus starts to sing as the music takes place... "High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey) If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey) Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" Venus places the mic back, stepping away as she looks at Ray blushing, before walking off stage. Raven,Kat,and Cheryl walks in the club and looks around."Hey pokemons!"They waved The music stops. Cobalt and Smoke look at Raven, Kat, and Cheryl. Raven and Kat looked at each other as Cheryl looked at Cobalt and Smoke. Angel glides past handing them menus. "Welcome to Club Dark, Exclusive club for Legendries and Megalutions. Follow me; if you'd like to take a certain seat, or have a reservation, please tell me~" She skates off, smiling at Cobalt. Raven walks to a seat for three and beckons Cheryl and Kat to come over.Kat and Cheryl comes over and sits down looking at the menus Insert make out session with Cobalt and Angel..? Angel skates out back, grabbing some stuff. She skates back to the doors yawning a little. Cobalt looks around. "...And that was Clarity, by Zedd. Any more requests?" Angel groans, the boxes blocking her view, she turns her back to the stairs as she tries to move them around. Venus looks over at Angel, skating slowly backwards without her noticing, about to fall from the third level stairwell. "I request someone gets their ass upstairs and saves Angel!" She begins to run over, her eyes wide. Cobalt runs over to the stairs, getting to the first step, yelling "Angel, watch out!" Angel turns around quickly and flails back, the boxes flying everywhere, she falls down the stairs. Landing on her left wing, a loud *CRACK!* is heard as she screams out, tears flying from her eyes as she tumbles down the stairs. "Angel!" Cobalt ran up whatever stairs she hadn't tumbled down, grabibng her as to keep her from falling down anymore of them. "Angel, I heard a crack, what's wrong?!" Screaming, blood trickles from the bone sticking out from her wing where it used to be. She cries, trying to fight back the pain, but finding that a bit hard, she continues screaming and crying out in pain. Cobalt worridly looks around. "Someone call 911!" Venus runs over to the kitchen. "Smoke! Smoke get the car started! Hurry!" Venus takes out her cell phone as she fumbles dialing a number into the keypad. Smoke took the car keys out of his pocket, rushing to the car using his wings to gain speed. He opened the door, fumbling to get the keys in the ignition, and starts the car. Venus runs back inside. "Cobalt! Quick! Smoke's got the car ready!" Angel looks up crying, moaning, gurgling spit in her mouth as so cries out in pain. Cobalt picks up Angel and runs to the car. "Venus, open the back door!" Venus runs over and yanks the door open, running to the passenger's seat, she jumps in, slamming her door shut. Category:Roleplays Category:Non-Sonic Content/Crossovers